


what the fuck is a girlfriend?

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [13]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, apart from that its gay, mentions of beca/jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: beca and emily meet at a club and they're gay togethertrust me, it's gay





	what the fuck is a girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> title: television / so far so good by rex orange county  
> real good song if y'all want recs

“Oh, come on Beca! Just come out with me, for once.” Chloe pleaded while applying a thick layer of lipstick. Beca groaned out as she stretched her arms above her head, “I’ve already told you, I have plans!”

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned around to face Beca, “Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine for the tenth time and wishing you were married to Rosa, is not a plan.”

Beca sighed, “…Fine.” She dragged herself out of her bed and started getting ready. Chloe grinned in deep satisfaction at her win.

“Now, you best wear that new leather jacket that I swear costs more than your rent.”

Beca shrugged half-heartedly, “Yeah, yeah.” She tuned out Chloe’s incessant rambling when it started getting personal and she was using the classic, “It’ll be nice for you to find someone after you split with Jesse.”

Yeah, she was dating him for three years, but they were more like best friends than in a committed relationship. And she was okay with not finding anyone for a while; it meant more time for her to focus on her music and for ignoring her asshole clients that expected their garbage music to be chart ready in half an hour. Much like finding someone half decent in a club, it was near impossible.

 

Beca drove them there due to Chloe hardly being able to control the amount she was going to drink, and the fact that she occasionally left with someone. She situated herself at the bar and ordered herself a coke and Chloe a margarita (it was the cheapest thing she was willing to buy for her right now). Beca sat down on a free stool and spun around so she was leaning against the bar side and watched Chloe dance. Her drink in hand, grooving to the pounding music and strobe lights bounced about the plain walls. She wished she was as carefree as Chloe, she wished she could dance and move like Chloe and she wished she could be a little bit more like Chloe. Maybe that would’ve made Jesse stay with her.

She shook her head at the thoughts and gulped down some of her drink. Pulling her phone out, she winced at the bright white light shining out of her phone at the notification from Jesse, coincidentally.

A reference from The Breakfast Club.

Classic.

The only film that she actually liked, whether it was due to watching for Jesse and all the memories attached to that or because it was actually a good film, bewildered her. But either way, she loved his dorky references to it constantly and his overzealous attempts to get her to watch more films.

They never worked.

She smirked to herself and closed her phone after sending a ‘rolling eyes’ emoji back.  She stared out in the anonymity of the crowd dancing to the pulsating music, all moving in every-which-way. Then all of a sudden, a girl caught her eye, she wasn’t too sure what made her look at her. But god, was she glad that she did. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders gracefully as she moved and spun and danced enchantingly. Her arms were thrown in the air and her features screamed, complete and utter happiness.

The girl spun once more and locked eyes with Beca, she winked and she could've sworn time stood still. Beca felt her face grow ten million times hotter. Instantly, she scoured her eyes about the dancefloor looking for salvation in Chloe but saw her talking to some tall guy that she felt she shouldn’t intrude on.

Beca pulled her phone out and quickly texted Jesse.

**Beca: I’m at the club with Chloe and this girl just winked at me**

She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited eagerly for his response, he replied in a few seconds.

Thank god for fast texters and people with no lives. She realised that she also classified herself in that and almost made her forget the purpose of staring desperately at her phone. 

**Jesse: Odd that you’re asking an ex for advice on how to get a girl ; D**

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed harshly, rapidly typing a message back.

**Beca: Shut up, you wouldn’t understand cause the only hot person you’ve ever been with was me. But believe me, she is hot. Like next level hot.**

She looked briefly up from her phone and glanced over at the girl, she was staring over at Beca with a smirk on her face. She seemed to look back at her friends and gestured towards the bar.

“Oh, shit!” Beca whispered to herself and spun back around on her stool so she was facing the bartender. Jesse still hadn’t replied and her patience was beginning to wear so very thin.

How did she even talk to girls? How do people do this so easily in movies? How was she even supposed to flirt with them? Especially a hot one. What was she supposed to do?

Beca snuck a look behind her and saw the girl strutting, yes, _strutting_ , over towards the bar. She immediately spun back around and tried to regain her composure. Struggling to get a few deep breaths in, she fixated on her drink.

She felt the girls’ presence next to her at the crowded bar side and was totally trying to ignore the feeling of their forearms touching. A small, struggled “fuck” escaped her and she shook her head. ‘Get in the game, Mitchell.’

Sensing her staring at her, she spun and with the most confidence she could muster she spoke, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

The girl giggled, “I’m sure you’ll find that you were staring at me first.”

Beca daringly raised an eyebrow, “Merely an accident, you reminded me of someone.”

Scoffing the girl responded quickly, “Oh really? Is that the best pick-up line you have? I’ve heard better.”

Beca let a small smile slip and stared back at her drink in disbelief. How was she, the Beca Mitchell, getting played like a goddamn game?

“My favourite pick-up lime is this one.” The girl whispered into her ear, delicately placing a lime slice from her drink in front of Beca’s hands that were clasped around her glass.

Beca let out a deep exhale in amusement, “You’re a dork.”

The girl nodded happily which caused Beca to smile, “Enough of a dork that you’ll tell me your name?”

Beca’s eyes flickered between the other girls’ dark brown pools as she pondered her answer to the question, “Beca, Beca Mitchell.”

The other girls’ eyebrows rose so high she thought they might float off. “Oh, fudge nuggets! Really?”

Beca cocked an eyebrow and wiped the condensation off her glass with her index finger. “Yeah. Why?”

“I have a meeting with you next week, you’re a music producer. Right?” The girl asked hesitantly. 

Beca nodded slowly, uncertain on whether this girl was a serial killer or simply a failed musician, “And you are?”

“Emily Junk. Yeah, my last names Junk. It’s my mom’s maiden name, it was either that or I went with my dad’s which was Hardon. I felt Junk sounded a little better.” Beca couldn’t help but laugh at the anecdote.

“Yeah, I listened to your demos. You’re good, real good.” She glanced at the time on her phone, “Wanna get out of here?”

Emily nodded hastily, “Thought you’d never ask.”

The crisp February wind sent a chill down Beca’s spine and caused her to look over to Emily. She was practically collapsing her body into herself to try and conserve heat. Beca pulled her leather jacket off and draped it over Emily’s shoulders. “Oh, no you don’t need to- “

Beca cut her off with a firm shake of her head, "I know, but I want to."

“O-okay. Thank you. So, where are you gonna take me?” Emily asked grinning at Beca, excited for where their midnight adventure might take them.

Beca shrugged and responded, “I wasn’t too sure, I just wanted to get to know you in a place where I would actually be able to hear you.”

Emily nodded with a broader smile on her face, she knew trying to supress the smile would make it worse. So she pulled the jacket further around herself and the pair continued walking down the sidewalk away from the club where the pounding house music was vibrating across the concrete and was reverberating through the two.

They seemed to be the only people out at this ungodly hour and Emily, quite frankly, wasn’t surprised. “I’m fairly certain there’s a twenty-four-hour McDonalds a block from here.”

“Lead the way.” And with her free hand that wasn’t clutching onto Beca’s jacket like her life depended on it, she grabbed her hand and did exactly what Beca said and lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of 2019 here we go, this was written as i was procrastinating writing a thasmin fic and has now been turned into a series cause i was procrastinating writing the ending by looking for what a levels i can take so yeah, obviously i havent proof read it :D


End file.
